


Bed Rest.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: And I'm proud to say that it and the Second are mine, Comfort, Cullen's sick, Gen, M/M, MORE TIMCULLEN!, Mentions of Damian and Chris, Mentions of photography, Sickness, This is like the fourth work of this pairing, Tim worries and works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's sick and Tim cares and worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the FOURTH fic of this pairing! C'MON PEOPLE! WE NEED MORE!

Bed Rest.

 

  Cullen woke up coughing hard enough to make his throat hurt. He groaned getting out of bed where Tim was still sleeping cocooned in the blankets. As he headed for the bathroom he felt dizzy and stumbled knocking over one of their photos from the wall. Cullen tried to pick it up as he heard a sound from the bed. “ _Oh man…I think I woke him up…ugh...why does my head hurt so much?”_ He thought as the sound of the covers being pushed back grew louder and Tim came up to him.

  “Hey…You alright Cullen?” he asked helping him pick the photo up and setting back on the wall. “Ye-yeah…” he replied trying to keep the sound of his voice even so Tim wouldn’t suspect anything was wrong. “Are you sure? You sound horrible.” Tim said as he helped Cullen into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of their tub. “I’m fine! I pro-” He cut off another coughing fit making his whole chest hurt.

  “Yes I’m convinced. You’re the picture of health.” Tim deadpanned as he rubbed Cullen's back. He laid a hand on Cullen's forehead and frowned. “You’re burning up.” He said as he got up to look in the medicine cabinet for the thermometer. Cullen watched the fuzzy image of Tim rummaging around in his boxers and Superboy shirt. “Tim? You’re all blurry.” That caused Tim to stop and grab the pen light before he settled back on his heels in front of Cullen.

  “Ok…Cullen? How fuzzy am I?” he asked as he turned the light on tilting Cullen's chin so he could look into his eyes. “Just…fuzzy. Like…blurry? But…I dunno…’ He blinked at the light. ‘Why do doctors do that?” he asked as Tim shone it into his other eye. “Check how your pupil’s react. Guess I’m just worried.” He said softly as he put the thermometer in Cullen's mouth. After a minute Tim removed the thermometer and checked it. “101.3 * F. You are staying home.” He said as he helped Cullen up. “I’m fine Tim. Honest.” He replied leaning heavily on Tim's shoulder.

  “Cullen. I know you’re not. Believe me. I know when I get sick I pretty much don’t tell anyone until I’ve collapsed on some random rooftop during patrol. So please? Stay in bed.” He helped him get back in bed and tucked him in going back for the medicine, some water and a washcloth. Once he got Cullen to take his meds his moved the cloth around his face gently Cullen pressing his face into the cold of the cloth before Tim settled it on his forehead. “Alright. But…are you staying too? Or do you still have to go to work?” He asked softly knowing Tim would probably have to leave to run WE.

  “I can stay.” Tim says with a smile. Cullen nods softly and shuts his eyes as Tim tucks the blankets tighter around him. Smiling Tim gets up and goes to shower before he calls Tam and tells her he’s staying home but will do the meeting via conference call. Once out and dressed he checks on Cullen before heading to his home office to handle WE.

  Tim managed the meeting well over his conference call keeping one of the board members from screwing up Tim's new policy on giving his female employees a paid maternity leave. With a frustrated sigh he hung up and leaned back in his chair. “ _I should go check on him. But I also want him to rest and he can’t do that if I’m hovering. But…Dammit. Love is annoying._ ” He thought with half quirked smile as he got up and went to check on Cullen.

  Cullen was curled up in the center of the bed blankets piled on top the washcloth somehow on his waist when Tim walked in. With a soft smile he went over and straightened out his boyfriend and the bed. “There. Now to resoak the cloth and…” he trailed off seeing how flushed Cullen looked and laid his hand on his forehead again. “Dammit…I think you’re fever got worse.” He muttered to himself as he went to the bathroom to get the thermometer.

  Once he came back he trailed the cloth around Cullen's face and neck before laying it on his forehead again and put the ear thermometer in. After a minute he took it out to check the readout. “102.0 *F…Great.” He muttered before sitting on the edge of the bed and ran a hand in Cullen's hair. “I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed in here with you.”

  “Mm…Tim?” Cullen asked sleepily opening his eyes a bit. Tim smiled softly down at him before taking his hand half for comfort and half checking his pulse out of habit when dealing with downed family. “Hey sleeping beauty. You’re fever went up. Need me to get anything?” Cullen shifted a bit before replying softly, “No. Just stay here please?” Tim moved to his side of the bed and got in holding Cullen close. “Of course.” He said kissing his head. “Now…back to sleep Cullen…back to sleep.”

  A few hours later Cullen woke up again to the sound of his stomach grumbling and looked at Tim who’d fallen asleep. “Tim…Tim…wake up…” he said poking his cheek lightly. Tim grumbled before opening his eyes. “Yes?” Cullen gave him a small smile “I’m hungry.” Tim chuckled and kissed his head. “Ok think you can stomach some soup?” “Yeah I should be able to.”

  Tim got up out of bed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll be right back with it.” He said as he headed out of the room. Cullen sat up and watched the mobile above the bed. It’s mix of crystals and dragons soothing somehow. He looked around smiling at all the little things like Tim's overflowing bookcases and shelves, the posters of various movies and comics. Cullen saw his own meager posters up there as well. One thing he loved was the wall full of photos Tim had taken. Of his family, his friends, Cullen and of just random things like kids playing in the snow. He smiled softly looking at one of a bunch of kids jumping into a huge pile of leaves something that wasn’t that common in Gotham as it was in other places like Smallville. There was a photo of Chris Kent and Tim's little brother Damian being chased by chickens with Bruce and Clark laughing in the back.

  The door opened and Cullen turned seeing Tim with a tray holding soup and juice. “Hey. Got some orange juice too…I could get tea instead if you want?” Cullen shook his head. “No it’s fine. Now get back over here please?” He asked his voice a bit scratchy. Tim smiled and went over as Cullen sat up fully so Tim could place the tray in his lap. “Also got your next dose of medicine too.” He said as he sat down by Cullen.

  “Thanks. Should I take it first?” Cullen asked picking up the pills. Tim nodded and Cullen took them with his juice before eating the soup. “Mmm…What kind is it?” He asked between spoonfuls. “Ma Kent’s Chicken Noodle Soup. I didn’t have all the ingredients for one of Alfred’s so I used Ma’s recipe.” He said smiling as Cullen ate. “It’s really good. Tim?” “Yeah?” Cullen set down his spoon before looking at Tim. “You’re not gonna get sick taking care of me…right?” Tim picked up Cullen's hand and kissed it gently. “No. And even if I do? I know you’ll be there to take care of me.” He said smiling.


End file.
